Phantomhive and Hellsing, Chat et Chien, Partie 2
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Et la partie finale. Angelika et Integra, qui s'avèrait être la meilleure amie d'Angelika, vont devoir affronter les dangers de Millenium et d'Iscariote. Une organisation soviètique et une section de combat du Vatican. Phantomhive et Hellsing devront s'unir pour éradiquer cette menace. Tout ça avec l'attende du nouveau bébé des Phantomhive. Laissez des review svp.
1. La Force d'un NouveauNé

Volume 4.

_(Suite de Lettres, Phantomhive and Hellsing, Partie 1.)_

Lettres, Phantomhive and Hellsing. Partie 2.

Chapitre 6.

La Force d'un Nouveau-Né.

Le Chat et la Chien de la Reine avaient décidées de prendre une petite pause avant de reprendre l'étape finale de l'enquête.

Integra prenant le thé tranquillement dans le salon en fumant un cigare en compagnie de Sébastian, Alucard et Tanaka. Ils écoutaient en même temps Angelika donner un cours de violon à Raven. Angelika avait enlevé sa veste pour plus de confort.

Ils parlaient gaiement quand sans crie et gare, Walter surgit au milieu du salon un peu hors d'haleine.

- Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il Walter? demanda Integra en reposant sa tasse.

- C'est…Iscariote…et Millenium Sir Integra, haleta le majordome. Leurs meilleurs éléments ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de goules traversent en ce moment la forêt pour venir nous attaquer!

- Comment!, s'écrièrent à l'unisson Integra, Alucard, Angelika et Sébastian.

Tous les quatre se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre qui fessait face au bois et constatèrent qu'en effet un méchant groupe armé sortait de l'ombre. Zorin Blitz, Le Capitaine, Alhambra Tubalcaine, le Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe et Yumie Takagi étaient en première ligne suivis par les goules. À leur vu, Integra fronça les sourcils et serra les poings et les dents de colère.

- C'est pas vrai!, fulmina Integra. Qu'est-ce que tous ses imbéciles sont venus faire ici?

- Plutôt qu'est-ce que ses imbéciles-LÀ font?, répliqua Raven qui les avait rejoint en pointant quelque chose.

Angelika et Sébastian s'échangèrent un regard, mais virent alors avec horreur May Linn, Bard et Finny courir vers eux. Les deux plus âgés tenaient leurs fusils et May Linn avait relevé ses lunettes. Finny avait profité de sa course pour ramasser des ballots de bois géants. Sébastian ouvrit précipitamment le volet et cria.

- NON MAY LINN, BARD, FINNY, N'Y ALLEZ PAS! VOUS ALLER VOUS FAIRE TUER!

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas entendue et continuaient à courir vers Iscariote et Millenium. Angelika avait un très mauvais présentement qui lui rongeait l'intérieur. Devant les sauver avant qu'une chose affreuse se produit, elle courut jusqu'à dehors tout en ignorant les appels de Sébastian, de Raven et d'Integra.

- NON MÈRE REVIENT!, s'écria Raven.

- ANGELIKA NON N'Y VAS PAS!, hurla Sébastian.

- C'EST TROP DANGEREUX ANGELIKA!, cria Integra.

Angelika n'y fit pas attention. Arrivée à l'entrée extérieure de la cour, elle vit avec effroi une vampire à lunettes tirer un coup de mousquet dont la balle atteignit non seulement May Linn, mais aussi Finny. Et par vrai malchance, une éclaboussure de sang vola vers elle et atterrie en partie dans sa bouche…

…Angelika sentie comme chaleur suffocante suivie d'une froideur atroce en elle. C'était comme si sa conscience l'avait quittée pour faire place à une antithèse malveillante assoiffée de sang. Et le fait que des gens à qui Angelika tenait s'étaient fait blesser, peut-être même fais tuer n'aidait pas du tout. Et c'est sur un puissant assaut de colère et de furie que Angelika acquis sa transformation démoniaque.

Ces cheveux, sous le coup de la chaleur corporel se défirent. Des oreilles et une queue de chat couleur châtain assorti à ses cheveux poussèrent. Ces canines s'allongèrent et ces ongles changés en griffes se développèrent, déchirants par ailleurs ces gants et une imposante aura maléfique et violette foncé émergea autour d'elle. Une lueur de démence éclata dans ces yeux. Son cache-œil avait brûlé, dévoilant le sceau du contrat toujours actif. Un sourire de sauvage naquit sur son visage.

Angelika n'était plus qu'une créature de violence et de haine.

Elle poussa un véritable cri de guerre et fonça tête baissée vers ses futures victimes. Bard avait entre-temps réussi à mettre les deux autres à l'abri.

- PHANTOMHIVE ARRIVE!, cria Anderson. QUE DIX GOULES S'OCCUPENT D'ELLE!

Et dix goules sortirent des rangs pour se diriger vers la démone en furie. Elles parvinrent à l'encercler, mais Angelika tourna sur elle-même et tua les goules de puissants coups de griffes et de mâchoires.

Anderson cria à quinze autres goules de l'assaillir, mais comme la première fois elle réussit à les tuer. Quelque une en leurs écrasant et arrachant la tête et les membres, d'autres en leurs râpant le corps contre les murs et d'autres en les transperçant au cœur.

C'était une véritable tuerie. Le sang revolait partout, les murs, les arbres et la neige en étaient recouverts. Même les vêtements et les cheveux de Angelika en étaient parsemés.

Furieux, Anderson ordonna que l'autre moitié des goules se jettent sur elle pour en finir. Mais peine perdu. Pendant son combat, Angelika avait encore avalé plus de sang et ça avait décuplé sa force. Elle façonna son aura en forme de patte griffue et l'envoya gifler les vingt-cinq dernières goules restantes, les tranchant en quatre et tapissant la neige d'une tapis complet de sang.

De la fenêtre de salon, Integra regardait la scène avec effroi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? D'où détenait-elle cette force et ses pouvoirs? S'en était monstrueux! Elle qui connaissait Angelika depuis sa tendre enfance ne l'avait jamais vu faire de mal à une mouche…et maintenant elle tuait sans aucune pitié sous les traits d'une bête sauvage. Qu'était devenue sa si gentille et si aimée petite sœur? L'expression de professionnalisme qu'Integra affichait d'ordinaire avait fait place à une expression de peur et terreur. De grosses gouttes de sueur lui perlaient sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ce massacre. Plus rien ne lui importait que de sauver sa sœur.

Elle écrasa son cigare dans son poing en serrant les dents et cria.

- ALUCARD, WALTER, SUIVEZ-MOI!

Et elle se mit à courir vers la sortie suivie de ces deux serviteurs. Alucard affichait un de ses sourires de folie, songeant à la belle bataille qui suivrait.

- INTEGRA, NON RESTE ICI!, cria Sébastian en la voyant partir. Bon sang…Raven, reste ici avec Tanaka!

- Mais père…sanglota la petite démone.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, fais ce que je te dis!

Et Sébastian poursuivit les Hellsing, furieux et très apeuré du court des évènements.

Entre-temps, Integra arriva dans l'entrée. Elle observait le déroulement du combat. Anderson n'avait pas encore bougé et Angelika avait déjà réussi à tuer Yumie Tagaki, le Capitaine était perché entre la vie et la mort et Le Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle et Alhambra Tubalcaine était tous les deux blessés, pissant le sang de plaies mi profondes. Apparemment, la démone déchaînée avait un peu plus de mal à battre les autres. Zorin Blitz et Heinkel Wolfe se précipitèrent vers elle et parvinrent à la blesser. Angelika reçue une balle dans la jambe et une entaille de faux à l'épaule. Mais la douleur et la colère ne fit qu'accentuer sa force. Elle essaya de leurs planter ces griffes dans le cerveau, mais elles parèrent avec leurs armes et Zorin riposta en lui envoyant un puissant coup de poing dans le visage. Angelika alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva péniblement et assaillit à nouveau. Elle rugit férocement et par une titanesque morsure, arracha l'entière partie droite de Zorin où étaient marqués d'innombrables tatouages. C'était de ses tatouages que la vampire pouvait créer des illusions et faire revivre les pires malheurs d'une personne. Angelika l'acheva en lui écrasant le cœur direct au sol. Heinkel essaya alors de la toucher avec ces balles, mais Angelika les rattrapa toutes avec sa patte en aura et lui en renvoya la plupart en plein cœur. L'autre partie alla atteindre Alhambra Tubalcaine et le Capitaine. Et pour finir, Angelika fit un bond majestueux et s'arrêta le poing direct dans le cœur de Rip Van Winkle. À présent, la cour n'était plus blanche, mais rouge. Le sang avait tout recouvert.

Et Anderson était le seul survivant.

N'y pouvant plus, Integra réagit enfin au moment où Angelika avançait à petits pas vers lui.

- ANGELIKA!

Et Integra couru de toutes ces forces vers Angelika qui léchait le sang sur ces mains. Une fois à côté d'elle, Integra la prit dans ces bras, collant sa poitrine au dos de sa sœur.

- Tient, tient, tient, s'écria Anderson. Ne serait-ce pas Hellsing? Mais ça fait un bout qu'on ne sait pas vu!

Mais Integra l'ignora. Elle était plus concentrée sur Angelika. Celle-ci ne fessait plus aucun geste.

- ÇA SUFFIT! Angelika, n'en fais pas plus…s'il-te-plaît…arrête!

Et tout à coup, Angelika se calma. Ces yeux redevinrent normaux et ces canines, ces crocs et des attributs félins se rétractèrent. Elle n'avait plus l'expression de démence, de colère et de folie logée dans son regard. Maintenant, elle exprimait un air de peur devant la vue du jardin souillé par le sang et les nombreux cadavres.

- Ha, ha, ha, hurla de rire Anderson devant les deux jeunes femmes pour ensuite afficher une intense colère. Ta petite copine a tué tous mes hommes et même mes deux protégés, Hellsing! J'en suis tout chamboulé! Je les considérais comme mes enfants! Heinkel et Yumie étaient la fine fleur de la Section XIII d'Iscariote!...TU VAS LE REGRETER!

Et Anderson dégaina ces baïonnettes et fonça dans l'intention de frapper Integra, mais Angelika perçu la menace et cria.

- ATTENTION INTEGRA…!

Et Angelika poussa Integra...pour finir par se prendre les baïonnettes en pleine poitrine.


	2. Cauchemar Rouge

Chapitre 7.

Cauchemar Rouge.

Les baïonnettes avaient manquées de peu le cœur d'Angelika, mais elles étaient profondément enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Integra cru faire un cauchemar! Voyait-elle vraiment Angelika tomber, des épées la transperçant? Non…impossible…pas elle…pas sa sœur!

- ANGELIKA NNNOOONNNN!

Et elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. Angelika se mit alors à hurler à plein poumons. Un nuage de fumée s'échappait de ces blessures en produisant un bruit inquiétant de grésillement. Folle de rage, Integra cria en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

- ALUCARD, C'EST UN ORDRE! TUE ANDERSON! ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

- Oui mon maître, répondit le vampire se trouvant juste derrière, dégainant son 454 Casull et son Jackal de son manteau. Rehaussant par ailleurs son sourire sadique, semblant plus qu'heureux de retrouver son vieil ennemi.

- He,…Alucard, soupira Anderson fessant s'entrechoquer de nouvelles baïonnettes. Comme on se retrouve.

- Pour la dernière fois Anderson. Mon maître m'a ordonné d'en finir avec toi au plus vite. Prépare-toi à mourir.

Mais au fond de lui, Alucard n'avait pas du tout envie d'obéir à cet ordre. Il souhaitait mourir de la main d'un humain et Anderson était le seul mortel à posséder la force de le blesser. Mais devant s'acquitter de sa tâche, il lança un regard à Walter situé un peu plus loin. Celui-ci sortit des câbles en filaments de diamants de ces gants et immobilisa Anderson avec. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus faire de mouvements de peur d'être complètement découper en rondelles par les fils. Alucard chargea ces armes, les pointa sur le Père puis tira. Les balles d'argent transpercèrent Anderson de part en part, fessant voler le sang partout. Il fallut que le Nosferatu passe ces deux chargeurs au complet pour finalement que le Père s'écroule au sol, mort. Son corps avait été trop troué pour pouvoir se régénérer.

De retour vers les deux femmes, Angelika continuait à hurler en se tenant la poitrine. Elle était parcourue de tremblements.

. . .

Sébastian avait pendant toute la bagarre dû s'occuper de May Linn et Finny. Quand il eut fini de les soigner, il entendit soudainement un hurlement atroce de douleur. Il le reconnu comme étant celui de sa femme. Mort d'inquiétude, il se précipita vers la cour intérieure et failli mourir de peur…

…Le terrain complètement couvert de sang et de cadavres…et Angelika, des épées enfoncées dans sa poitrine, criant à s'en casser les cordes vocales dans les bras d'Integra qui fessait tout pour la garder dans leur monde.

- ANGELIKA!

Sébastian couru les rejoindre et prit sa femme des bras d'Integra. Il essaya de retirer les baïonnettes, mais ne fit que ce brûler. Elles étaient enduites d'eau bénite. Voilà pourquoi la jeune démone criant, elle se fessait acidifier de l'intérieur.

- De l'eau bénite…Integra…enlève vite…ses…ses cho…choses de son corps…vite…sinon elle va…mourir. Je ne…peux y toucher…

Integra prit en main les épées et tira de toutes ces forces, elles sortirent. Un flot de sang s'échappa des plaies dégageant plus de fumée. Sébastian et Integra avaient maintenant vraiment peur pour la vie de Angelika.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Une seule personne pouvait encore sauver la démone. Alberic

- Integra, si nous voulons sauver Angelika…va dans mon bureau. Dans le tiroir de gauche, tu trouveras une carte d'un médecin. Appelle-le et dit lui de venir ici au plus vite.

- Tout de suite.

Integra partit aussi vite que possible et rejoint le bureau de Sébastian. Elle trouva la carte de visite du médecin et composa le numéro en vitesse.

- Allo, Docteur Alberic…

- Allo, ici Integra Hellsing! Je vous appelle car la comtesse d'Phantomhive a été grièvement blessée et sa vie est certainement en danger!

- Par quoi a-t-elle été blessée?

- Des baïonnettes enduites d'eau bénite.

- Oh mon Dieu-Seigneur, j'arrive tout de suite!

Et Alberic raccrocha. Integra partie retrouver Sébastian en se demandant bien pourquoi Angelika pouvait bien avoir mal à cause de l'eau sainte. Ça n'avait aucun sens…à moins que…non, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Dans la chambre de la comtesse, Integra vit Sébastian et Walter essayer de maintenir Angelika au lit pour éviter qu'elle ne gigote trop et qu'elle n'aggrave ses blessures. De gros nuages de boucane s'élevaient des plaies en grinchant. Raven pleurait un peu plus loin dans les bras d'Alucard neutre. Les trois domestiques et Tanaka restèrent silencieux et tendus dans leur coin.

. . .

Quelques instants plus tard, Alberic entra en trombe dans la chambre chargé d'une malle qui produisait des bruits sonores. Il n'arborait plus le sourire espiègle d'ordinaire. Il semblait plus sérieux, et même grave. Quoique rien de plus normal. Il déposa sa malle à côté du lit et dit en écartant le majordome et l'ex majordome.

- Poussez-vous, dégagez! C'est urgent! Il faut que je l'examine.

Et il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une précaution qu'il enleva le nœud et écarta les pans de la chemise de Angelika, fessant sauter les boutons pour mieux examiner les blessures. Sa peau était rougeâtre et complètement brûlée autour des blessures.

- Il était à peu près temps que vous m'appeliez!, dit-il. Encore un peu et le poison de l'eau bénite l'aurait complètement ravagé de l'intérieur.

- Mais pouvez-vous la sauver?, demanda la petite Raven au bord de la crise de nerfs en haussant le ton pour couvrir les terribles hurlements de sa mère.

- Oui, je le pourrais, mais je vous demanderais à tous de sortir pour me permettre de mieux opérer.

Sébastian ne fit qu'hocher la tête, prit Raven dans ces bras et entraîna Integra, Alucard, Walter, Tanaka et les servants dehors. Ils allèrent tous s'installer sur le banc qui trônait le corridor.

Integra était aussi abattue que les deux autres Phantomhive. Elle avait les deux mains serrées sur ces genoux et fixait un point inexistant sur le sol. Elle versait même des larmes comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Elles tombaient sur ces lunettes. Elle les enleva pour les essuyer avec un mouchoir et murmura d'une voix alarmée.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Si je n'étais pas intervenue…

- Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute Madame Integra, dit Bard assit contre le mur. Rien de ça ne se serrait passer si nous nous n'étions pas précipités sur eux.

- Regardez bien Integra et Bard, coupa Sébastian en serrant sa fille contre lui, le visage inexpressif.

Integra releva brusquement la tête et regarda Sébastian.

- …Angelika est en train de gagner cette bataille.

- Bataille?, l'interrogea Integra.

- Angelika serait capable de t'arracher la tête et d'en faire couler le sang si elle n'était pas ta sœur et si elle ne t'aimait pas autant. Elle ne vit que pour se battre. Abandonner la tuerait. C'est en refusant de renoncer autrefois que ma maîtresse, devenue la femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur a acquis sa fierté.

- Maîtresse…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Maintenant, tout le monde écoutait la conversation avec une grande attention. Même Raven avait relevé son visage de la chemise de son père pour suivre. Sébastian fronça très légèrement les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

- Aucun de nous n'a dit quoique ce soit pour ne pas te bouleverser. Ton principal travail est d'éradiquer les monstres de la Terre. Et je suppose que tu t'es demandé d'où Angelika détient tous ses pouvoirs, non?

Integra hocha brièvement la tête.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'Angelika, Raven et moi sommes…des démons.

Integra cru faire une crise d'apoplexie. Comment cette famille si aimante et bonne pouvait être des démons? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire! Elle ne voulait pas le croire! C'était impossible!

- Quoi…non…ça ne se peut pas…vous ne pouvez pas être des…

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Alucard le savait d'ailleurs depuis un bout de temps.

- Quoi! C'est vrai Alucard? Et tu ne m'as rien dit du tout!

- J'avais promis de ne rien en dire, répondit le Nosferatu sans même tourner la tête vers son maître.

- Enfin bon…on verra ça plus tard…continue Sébastian. Raconte-moi toute l'histoire, dit Integra en prenant un air encore plus sérieux que le précédent.

- Voila…alors tout à commencer le jour du dixième anniversaire d'Angelika. Un ange appelé Ash/Angela à totalement brûler le manoir, celui-ci n'est qu'une réplique, le comte Vincent et sa femme Rachel furent tuer et Angelika vendue. Elle passa un mois à être traitée plus mal que du bétail. À la fin du mois on la marqua ensuite du sceau de la Bête et on voulut pour finir s'en servir comme sacrifice humain. Mais au lieu de mourir, elle invoqua par accident un démon. Et ce démon tu le devine, c'est moi. C'était ma première rencontre avec elle. Elle avait changée du tout au tout. Son éternel sourire avait fait place à une façade de colère. Elle avait formulé le souhait que je la protège et la serve pour qu'elle puisse retrouver les meurtriers de ces parents et les tuer. J'avais accepté sa requête et lui avait imposé mon pentacle sur son œil. C'est pour ça que tu l'as vu porter un bandeau. Pour passer inaperçu chez les humain, j'avais pris un titre de majordome. Pendant dix ans, je l'aie servie en tant que domestique et l'aie aidé pour les enquêtes de la Reine. Et nous avions entretemps, chacun développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. À l'âge de treize ans, l'ange refit surface et essaya de brûler complètement Londres et de se débarrasser d'Angelika pour de bon. Je réussis au bout du compte à le battre et à le tuer. Je dus ensuite évidemment prendre l'âme d'Angelika, mais un autre démon dont je ne mentionnerai pas le nom la convoitait aussi. Il parvint à s'en emparer, et du même coup la mémoire d'Angelika. Je dus lui permettre de faire une deuxième vengeance en prenant le maître du démon pour ennemi. Je pu vaincre le démon, mais pas le tuer. Et c'est aussi pendant cette année que nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter.

Mais au moins, aujourd'hui Angelika a retrouvé toute sa mémoire, le démon et son maître sont aujourd'hui nos amis et nous vécûmes heureux longtemps ensemble, gardant le secret de notre amour. Le jour de ces vingt ans, nous étions toujours amants et elle me demanda pour son anniversaire que je la transforme en démon pour que nous puissions toujours être ensemble. J'avais accepté car j'étais d'accord. Et donc, elle devient une démone, mais je désirais plus que seulement la garder près de moi. Un signe du destin nous entraîna à procréer. Ce fut la conception de ma Raven. En apprenant la nouvelle par la suite de sa grossesse, je la demandai en mariage. Ce fut la Reine elle-même qui nous avait proclamés mari et femme. Sept mois plus tard, Angelika la mit au monde avec l'aide du Docteur Alberic. Nous vécûmes ensuite d'autres petites aventures pour finalement aboutir au moment où tu arrivas et que l'enquête sur l'affaire de goules commençaient et à l'attente de notre second bébé, car oui Angelika est de nouveau enceinte. À cette phrase, tous les domestiques écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Je l'avait de nouveau fécondé lors de nos vacances dans le monde il y a peu de temps. Voilà, et aujourd'hui, elle a pu développer sa nature démoniaque pour en arriver là.

Integra prit tout le poids de cette histoire sur ces épaules. Elle pouvait maintenant comprendre toutes les épreuves qu'avait endurées Angelika. Et quel genre d'amour la reliait avec Sébastian. Certes, Integra avait aussi vécue d'affreuses choses comme la mort de son père et la trahison de son oncle, mais jamais encore on ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Elle se sentait bien pâle devant elle.

Et c'est à ce moment que Sébastian et Integra se rendirent compte que les cris d'Angelika avaient cessés.


	3. La Puissance de l'Amour

Chapitre 8.

La Force de l'Amour.

Les cris avaient cessés…est-ce que Angelika allait bien ou elle était…morte. Ils se dépêchèrent tous de retourner dans la chambre où le Docteur Alberic se lavait les mains dans une bassine d'eau claire.

Angelika, elle, était allongée complètement détendue sur le lit. Sa chemise, son nœud et son soutien-gorge traînaient par terre et un bandage entourait sa poitrine et son épaule. Son visage était blafard, ces joues rouges, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient et elle avait la respiration saccadée et irrégulière.

Sébastian fut le premier à l'atteindre. Il se jeta sur le lit et prit son visage en main pour le caresser. Visiblement, Alberic avait réussi à la sauver.

- Alors Docteur, se fit entendre Raven tenant le pantalon d'Alucard dans sa petite main, vous avez pu la sauver?

Le médecin se pencha vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

- Oui mon enfant. Ta mère est sauve.

La joie semblait maintenant reprendre sa place au manoir. Les visages de Sébastian, de Raven, d'Integra, de Walter et des servants exprimèrent un immense soulagement. Alucard, lui sourit sous son chapeau.

- Je suis très heureux que vous avez sauvé mon épouse…mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir comment vous avez procéder.

Tous les autres se demandaient exactement la même chose. Comment le Docteur Alberic avait fait pour la soigner?

- Eh bien…c'est assez simple, répondit Alberic en prenant place dans un fauteuil après avoir enlevé son sarreau et ses gants.

(Retour en Arrière)

_Les deux autres Phantomhive et les autres venaient de sortir. Alberic enfila son sarreau et ces gants de caoutchouc et alla vers Angelika et examina ces plaies. Visiblement, elle souffrait horriblement. Il ne perdit pas davantage de temps et s'empressa d'agir. Il lui retira sa chemise et son soutien-gorge et il se servi de la chirurgie psychique pour purger le sang infecté. (Ça n'a pas besoin d'instruments chirurgicaux). Il pressa la peau autour des coupures entre ces doigts. Ces mains semblaient rentrer dans la peau d'Angelika, mais sans lui faire de mal, et le sang impur s'échappa et Alberic le recueillit dans une fiole scellée. Grâce à ce procédé, Angelika fut tirée d'affaires à 55%. Alberic prit ensuite une espèce de potion couleur prune, en imbiba un linge propre et la compressa sur les coupures pour les désinfecter. Cela eut l'effet d'apaiser la démone. (C'est pas du désinfectant pour humains) Une fois les blessures propres, il lui fallait à présent procédé à un rituel pour les soigner. (N-D: Certains démons guérisseurs, dont le Docteur Alberic, peuvent se servir de la magie noir et blanche pour aider leurs semblables. Ils se servent de différents rituels et incantations ainsi que divers ingrédient, objets et potions pour si appliquer.)_

_Il prit dans sa malle une chandelle verte, deux blanches, de l'encens de myrrhe, quatre branches de sauge, un œillet rose et un carré de coton blanc de la poudre de gui et une pâte bleu claire._

_Pour opérer, il alluma les chandelles blanches et avec elle, il alluma la verte. Il les colla les trois ensembles. Il alluma ensuite l'encens. Dans le carré de coton, il entoura l'œillet des quatre branches, ferma les quatre coins et le plaça sur l'oreiller d'Angelika. Il prit ensuite une pincée de poudre dans chacune de ces mains et la laissa tomber sur son autel. Et pour finir, avec la pâte, il dessina d'étranges symboles autour des blessures, sur les bras, les épaules et le visage d'Angelika et dit dans un murmure en fermant les yeux._

_- Ton esprit est très fort, il t'aide. Tu guériras car il le veut._

_Ton esprit est très fort, il t'aide. Tu guériras car tu le veux._

_Toi qui régis les énergies bienfaisantes de la guérison._

_Qui présides à leur distribution,_

_Satan, Le Seigneur Sombre, Prince des Ténèbres et Maître des Enfers,_

_Dirige-les afin qu'elle baigne de leurs rayons bénéfiques le corps d'Angelika Phantomhive et que celle-ci retrouve la santé._

_Ainsi soit fait._

_Sauge de Jupiter, fleur du Soleil_

_Sous votre influence la guérison s'accomplit._

_Ainsi soit-il._

_Et un esprit de la guérison apparu et plongea en la poitrine d'Angelika, les symboles glissèrent de la peau à sa suite pour cicatriser le tout et disparurent._

_Et pour finir, il retira la balle d'argent de la jambe de la démone avec des pincettes coupantes, appliqua des points de sutures, repassa le désinfectant avec un autre linge propre sur les dernières plaies et banda le tout._

_Elle était à présent sauvée._

(Retour au Présent)

- Et c'est ainsi qu'elle soit encore en vie en ce moment, dit Alberic.

Durant tout le récit, Sébastian avait serré et bercer le corps de Angelika toujours inconsciente. Integra, elle, s'était laissé tomber sur le lit et avait versé de nouvelles larmes. Elle était à présent occupée à les essuyer de ces lunettes. Alucard avait écouté en silence appuyé sur un mur et tous les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Alors…articula Raven entre deux sanglots, ma mère…va…vivre…?

- Oui mon enfant, elle vivra, répondit le Docteur.

Raven allait pousser un cri de joie quand soudainement, son père lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci sentait quelque chose remuer dans ces bras. Il baissa la tête et vit avec stupeur Angelika battre doucement des paupières. Elle s'était enfin réveillée. Celle-ci avait le regard vide et bougeait avec difficulté. Elle essaya de toucher le visage de Raven avec sa main, mais elle semblait trop lourde. Raven la prit donc dans la sienne et dit.

- Mère, tu te sens bien?

Angelika toussa un peu avant de répondre.

- Pour être franche…cough, cough…je me suis déjà sentie mieux…cough.

Les Phantomhive ricanèrent un peu avant de laisser la place à Alberic qui lui administra le dernier traitement.

- Tenez comtesse, cette tisane à la marjolaine vous ferra recouvrer votre énergie…Vous pouvez vous comptez chanceuse de ne pas avoir fait une fausse couche après tous ça.

Et il lui fit boire un breuvage couleur thé vert. La dernière goutte avalée, Angelika se redressa d'un coup et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était torse nue. Morte de honte elle s'empressa de se couvrir avec les draps.

- Euh Raven, chaton…serais-tu assez gentille pour elle chercher sa chemise à maman, dit-elle le visage rouge.

La petite démone lâcha un rire silencieux et alla chercher le vêtement qu'elle tendit à sa mère. Angelika se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Une fois fait, elle posa le pied par terre et à son grand étonnement, elle ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur nul-part en dehors d'un léger élancement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle Angelika?, demanda Walter.

- Étrangement bien, répondit-elle en fessant quelques pas. Je n'aie presque plus mal.

Sébastian s'était tenu derrière elle pour la rattraper au cas, mais à l'entendre dire qu'elle ne souffrait plus, il se laissa aller, alla se mettre devant elle et passa ces bras autour d'elle pour la faire tournoyer.

- C'EST FANTASTIQUE!, s'écria-t-il.

Angelika fut d'abord surprise de la prise de Sébastian, mais dans les circonstances, elle l'enlaça aussi et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Integra avait regardé toute la scène en silence. Ce fut seulement au moment où Sébastian et Angelika s'étaient enlacés qu'elle senti un grand poids s'élever de ces épaules. Angelika était en vie. C'était tous ce qui lui importait.

Quand Sébastian eut reposé Angelika par terre, la jeune femme se tourna vers Integra qui fixait un point invisible sur le tapis. Elle s'éloigna de Sébastian et s'arrêta directement devant sa sœur. Elle ne se rendit compter de la présence de la plus jeune quand celle-ci passa ces bras autour d'elle, se retrouvant collée à Angelika.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Integra onee-san?, demanda Angelika sur minuscule pointe d'humour.

Là, Integra n'y tint plus et s'écroula dans les bras d'Angelika, en pleurs.

- Si je me suis inquiété pour toi? À cause de toi, je versé mes premières larmes depuis treize ans. Je me rongeais les sangs pour toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais venue à mourir! Tu es ma sœur et j'en serais morte moi aussi si tu m'étais plus là maintenant!

- Pff, soupira Alucard, les humains sont vraiment sentimentales. Je m'ennuie.

- Tais-toi Alucard, éructa Integra en se relevant. Puisque tu t'ennui, j'ai un boulot pour toi. Je t'ordonne de retrouver l'archevêque Maxwell et le Major Montana Max et de les annihiler! Exécution!

- Yes Sir! Puis Alucard partit, tout content d'un peu de sport.

- Bon, rompit Angelika au silence, Integra, je suppose que Sébastian t'as tous raconté pendant que j'étais inconsciente.

- Oui, dit-elle. Les treize dernières années, ta transformation et ta grossesse. Alors, c'est pour quand le bébé?

- Dans un peu plus de six mois. Pourquoi, curieuse?, rigola-t-elle.

- Non, bouda Integra.

Il en résulta que Sébastian, Raven, les domestiques et Tanaka rirent de bon cœur.

- Mais au fait, Integra, dit Raven en s'approchant, pourquoi ne pas restez jusqu'à ce que mère accouche. Si père et elle veulent bien évidemment.

- Mais oui chaton, dit Sébastian en la calant contre lui.

- Euh…je, hésita Integra…bon…d'accord. Walter, attendez-vous à passer un bon moment à aider les domestiques du manoir dans leur ménage.

- Et l'Hellsing, Sir?, demanda Walter.

- Ferguson saura s'y prendre.


	4. Un Amour Naissant

Chapitre 9.

Une Amour Naissant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Integra et Walter passèrent les six mois suivant au manoir Phantomhive où ils surveillaient la grossesse d'Angelika qui évoluait aussi vite que la précédente.

Entre-temps, Alucard avait retrouvé la trace de Millenium et d'Iscariote pour trucider Maxwell et Major. Les deux organisations étaient maintenant dissoutes et Alucard rejoignit son maître trois jours après être partis.

Durant ses six mois, Angelika avait proposé à Integra de devenir officiellement la tante et en plus la marraine de Raven et de l'enfant à naître. Integra fut d'abord réticente, décrétant qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience des enfants. Mais la mine chibi de Raven lui fit changer d'avis. Angelika ne laissa filer aucune occasion pour rire un peu d'Integra.

Quant à elle, Integra commençait à jalouser la relation chaleureuse et étroite qu'entretenaient Angelika et Sébastian. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs bien aperçut. C'est pourquoi, qu'un soir, pendant que tout le monde dormaient en dehors d'Alucard et eux, ils profitèrent du moment pour en parler et essayer de trouver un moyen pour faire rencontrer un homme bien à Integra. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'un jour, Hellsing ait elle aussi un héritier à mettre sur son trône.

- Bon, fessons une liste rapide des possibilités pour pourraient aller à Integra, murmura Sébastian.

- Eh bien, énuméra Angelika dans son fauteuil. Oublions Samuel. Trop jeune et impulsif. Undertaker lui a trop fait un choc lors de la rencontre. Il aurait tôt fait de la boucler dans un de ces cercueils. Et Grell et Ronald ne sont même pas des choix.

- Lau non plus. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Soma et Agni non plus.

- De plus, ça n'aurait pas été long avant que William se plaigne qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper d'une femme, prétextant qu'il a trop de boulot et qu'il doit faire des heures supes.

- Alois…non, BEAUCOUP trop impulsif et sadique. Il ne reste plus que…

Là, Angelika afficha un sourire vainqueur, signe qu'elle tenait son idée.

- Non, ne me dit pas que tu songes à LUI!

- Un peu oui.

- Ohhh, tu es sûre que c'est lui qui lui faut?

- Parfaitement. Ils ont plusieurs points communs et ce qui est le plus risible, c'est qu'ils portent tous les deux des lunettes.

- J'espère que ça va marcher. Mais tu t'en porte responsable si ça tourne au vinaigre.

- Oh, détend-toi Sébastian.

- Bon.

. . .

Le lendemain, Sébastian fit venir Claude au manoir, lui fessant croire qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Évidemment, Alois ne s'était pas empêcher de venir fouiner avec son gros nez.

Ce qui avait été prévu, c'est que Sébastian emmènerait Integra d'un côté et Angelika emmènerait Claude de l'autre dans le but que les deux se retrouve dans la même pièce et qu'ils fassent connaissance. Heureusement que le ventre d'Angelika n'était pas encore trop gros pour le cacher d'Alois. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de tourner autour d'Angelika, la questionnant à tout bout de champ sur si elle était toujours heureuse avec Sébastian, si elle ne voulait pas divorcer et l'épouser à la place et SURTOUT comment elle avait osé faire Raven avec son ex diable de majordome. Angelika avait presque succombé à sa tentation de le planquer dans un placard à balais.

. . .

- Mais Sébastian, dit Integra. Où m'emmènes-tu comme ça?

- Tu verras.

. . .

- Comtesse Phantomhive, allez-vous me dire où nous allons?

- Tu sauras bien assez tôt Claude.

. . .

Clang! La porte du salon se referma sur Integra et Claude. Mais le couple Phantomhive ne ferma pas la porte à clé pour ne pas éveiller de tensions. Il fallait que la première rencontre se passe en douceur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu mijoter ses deux-là, s'interrogea Integra en s'éloignant de la porte, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous, ajouta Claude.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, qui ê…tes…-vous?

- Je suis le majordome…des Trancy,…Claude…Faustus.

Et BAM, le premier regard. Integra sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Et vice versa pour Claude. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. Comment on appelle ça déjà? L'amitié? Non. L'attirance? Non…Ça s'appelait il me semble…l'amour. Même avec Angelika il avait su que c'était un cas perdu.

- Et vous, puis-je savoir aussi votre nom?, demanda Claude en s'approchant d'Integra.

- Oui…Hellsing, Integra Hellsing, répondit-elle. Bizarrement, elle s'en foutait pas mal qu'il ne soit qu'un majordome. Angelika et Sébastian avaient su lui donner une bonne leçon. Quand on est vraiment amoureux, on se contrefichait des rangs sociaux.

- Quel joli nom My Lady, dit Claude en lui fessant un baisemain.

- Vous aussi, Claude Faustus, c'est beau.

- Me permettriez-vous de vous offrir une marche dans le jardin du domaine?

- Bien sûr, répondit Integra en prenant le bras que lui tendait le diable de majordome.

Et ils sortirent du salon pour faire une promenade. Sans savoir que deux autres démons avait farfouillés leur conversation. En les voyants ainsi, ils se firent un câlin et se détournèrent d'eux pour aller donner son cours de français à Raven.

Dans le jardin, Claude et Integra parlèrent beaucoup. Claude appris de la jeune femme qu'elle était une comtesse aux services de la Reine sous le nom de Chien de la Reine. Son enfance, son organisation, etc…

Integra appris du démon, notamment qu'il était un démon, qu'il était majordome depuis treize ans. Il lui parla de son maître et de leur contrat et des autres domestiques, en omettant de lui parler de l'épisode avec Angelika où il lui avait donné les souvenirs quelque peu brouillés d'Alois et où il l'avait séparé de Sébastian. Ça allait cafouiller toutes ces chances.

Au bout du compte, Claude et Integra parlèrent et marchèrent tout le reste de la journée. Et miracle, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un l'autre. Ils s'étaient arrêté au bord du lac pour regarder la coucher de soleil. Integra trouvait Claude très séduisant avec ces cheveux mi décoiffés mi coiffés et son sourire charmeur. Claude lui, était vraiment très attiré par Integra. Il lui trouvait un certain charme derrière sa façade de maître d'Hellsing. Quand il glissa légèrement ces doigts dans ceux d'Integra, celle-ci rougit à mort. Claude poussa un peu plus loin. Il se tourna face à elle et se mit à lui caresser tendrement le visage d'une main, prenant l'autre dans la sienne. Integra avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cette situation, mais elle avait un petit feeling qu'il ne fallait pas le repousser. Elle sentait qu'elle se devait de rester avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Alois avait cherché Claude tout l'après-midi. Le manoir Phantomhive était gigantesque et ça prenait bien l'après-midi pour le fouiller au grand complet. Quand il arriva à dix mètres du lac, il failli défaillir. SON Claude à lui tout seul un sourire attendri au visage, les yeux dans les yeux et caressant avec amour le visage d'une parfaite étrangère blonde. Il crut faire une syncope quand il vit Claude se pencher davantage et embrasser cette femme.

Integra crut rêver. Elle embrassait un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Le goût de ces lèvres était fort agréable…pour un démon. Elle se mit dans la tête une petite note que quand elle rentrerait à Hellsing, elle vérifierait les dossiers des démons problématiques avant de donner son ordre capitale du «Chercher et Détruire».

Pour Claude, c'était la première fois en treize ans qu'il embrassait une femme. La sensation de faire quelque chose par lui-même sans l'approbation d'Alois lui procurait un bien fou. Il passa ces mains autour de la taille d'Integra sans savoir que son maître les épiait en fulminant contre Integra. Celui-ci se manifesta d'ailleurs à ce moment.

- Claude! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Éloigne-toi de cette truie immédiatement!, s'écria-t-il en les bousculant et en s'accrochant au revers de Claude.

L'impact les sépara et Integra fusilla le blond d'un regard noir. Alois le lui rendit bien.

- Je peux savoir qui tu es?, demanda-t-il.

- Comtesse Integra Hellsing, Chien de la Reine. Et toi gringalet!

- Comte Alois Trancy, Araignée de la Reine. Et je te prierais de ne plus approcher de mon Claude. Il est rien qu'à moi.

Là, Claude n'y tint plus. Il en avait vraiment marre d'être une propriété. Il dégagea Alois et alla rejoindre Integra dont il mit un bras dans le dos. C'est à ce moment que débarquèrent Sébastian et Raven.

- Comte Trancy, pourquoi être si possessif?, demanda la fillette. Je pense que Claude mérite d'avoir une relation avec tante Integra.

Integra rougit sous l'appellation de tante Integra.

- Raven, laisse parler les grandes personnes, dit son père.

- Oui père. Je trouve juste que le comte Trancy est injuste.

- Tu sais quoi chaton, tu as parfaitement raison. Il serait préférable qu'il rompe son contrat avec Claude et lui rende sa liberté. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait un pacte avec un démon.

Non mais, il était malade dans sa tête ce démon. Rompre avec Claude. Autant se jeter d'une falaise. Alois tourna la tête vers Claude pour un peu de soutien, mais celui-ci rejeta son regard. Alois se sentait tout seul sans Claude pour l'épauler, ou même Hannah et les triplets. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les regards des trois démons et de l'autre blonde l'en empêchèrent. Il finit par baisser la tête, soumis. Claude le regarda. Il échangea un regard avec Integra et s'approcha du comte.

- Comte, ce temps avec vous n'était pas mal, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de me laisser aller. Notre contrat n'a plus de sens maintenant que la comtesse Phantomhive est mariée. Mais je vous promets que je vous laisserai votre âme.

Alois ne fit qu'hocher brièvement la tête. Il la releva en fronçant les sourcils et dit d'une voix forte.

- Enlève ton gant.

Le majordome s'exécuta.

- Démon Claude Faustus, je romps notre pacte et te rends ta liberté!

Aussitôt, les pentacles sur la main de Claude et sur la langue d'Alois s'illuminèrent pour disparaître. Fait, Claude laissa échapper un grand sourire avec un léger bruit de joie. Il sauta et fit tournoyer Integra en l'air en riant. C'était bien la première fois que Sébastian et Alois l'entendaient rire. Vraisemblablement, il l'avait souhaité fort sa liberté! Quand il eut reposé Integra par terre, il s'inclina devant Alois et suivi Sébastian, Raven et Integra au manoir, il avait été convenu qu'Alois se ferrait reconduire au manoir Trancy par Walter.

Une fois Integra couchée, Claude interpella Sébastian.

- Tu sais ce rien le plus risible? C'est qu'il y a trois ans, tu avais dit que ce serait vraiment étonnant le jour où je fréquenterais aussi une comtesse. Qui a l'air le plus fin maintenant?

- Personne, car c'est Angelika et moi qui avons orchestré le tout. On avaient vu qu'Integra et toi vous aviez l'air seuls, alors on a organisé une rencontre entre vous deux. Si tu veux je peux tout t'expliquer aussi pourquoi elle se trouve ici.

Sébastian commença son récit. Claude devint bouche-bé au fur et à mesure que Sébastian avançait dans son histoire. Claude retint un instant son souffle quand il apprit qu'Angelika avait failli mourir par eau sainte il y a un mois. Quand Sébastian fini par la seconde grossesse de Angelika, Claude alla s'adosser au mur et croisa les bras et défronça légèrement les sourcils. Il dit doucement.

- Puisque la comtesse Hellsing m'a demandé de demeurer avec elle, puis-je moi aussi assisté à l'accouchement de la comtesse Phantomhive.

Sébastian pensa d'abord à refuser, mais n'étant pas trop rancunier, il répondit oui.

. . .

Un mois plus tard, Integra et Claude était devenus amants et après un mois et demi, elle demanda à Claude de la transformer en démone aussi, Claude accepta car il voyait bien qu'Integra était fort amoureuse de lui, mais pour le moment une simple humaine et que contrairement à tous ces proches, elle n'était pas immortelle. Donc cette nuit, Claude lui prit son humanité, mais lui prit encore autre chose…Integra perdit sa virginité à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans.

À présent elle aussi enceinte d'un petit démon, le Docteur Alberic lui donna la confirmation. Son accouchement aurait été prévu pour un peu moins de deux mois après Angelika.

Maintenant, tout le manoir attendait la venue des deux démons. (William ne sera pas content quand il verra les dossiers. Oh non, encore des heures supes!)


	5. Agrandissement

Chapitre 10.

Agrandissement.

Quatre mois et demi plus tard, Angelika commença à haleter en plein salon où elle jasait avec Sébastian, Raven, Integra, Claude et Alucard. Tous les autres devinèrent que le bébé arrivait. Se secouant les puces, Claude couru appeler le Docteur Alberic.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il arriva avec sa petite trousse, son sourire espiègle sur le visage. Quand il se plaça devant les jambes de la jeune démone, il dit moitié riant à Sébastian.

- Décidément, vous êtes les clients que j'ai vu le plus de fois dans toute mon existence.

- Whf…

Alberic n'en dit pas plus et s'occupa d'Angelika. Des gouttes de sueurs lui dégoulinaient sur le visage, ces joues étaient rouges et son visage était crispé sous l'effort. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Vite, on pousse!

Dix-neuf heures plus tard.

Sébastian, Raven, Claude, Alucard, Tanaka, Walter et les domestiques étaient tous les neuf silencieux dans la chambre. Aucun son ne fusait en dehors des gémissements de la comtesse et les instructions du docteur pour Angelika et Integra qui servait de sage-femme.

- Doucement comtesse…voilà, inspirez, expirez…parfait…ça vient tout seul. Reprenez de l'air. Ça vient, la plus grosse partie de la tête sort…Ah! Je vois déjà des boucles chocolat…Voilà…ÇA Y EST!…il est sortie.

Sébastian, Raven et Claude se précipitèrent pour aller voir l'enfant. Integra était en train d'essuyer le liquide amniotique. Les deux Phantomhive regardèrent et virent le plus bel enfant au monde (Pas que Raven n'était pas belle à la naissance). Angelika avait mis au monde une autre petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux brun chocolat et aux yeux de jade. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelques traits de Sébastian en elle, bien que le bébé ressemblait autant à Raven qu'à sa mère. Raven grimpa sur le lit et rejoint sa mère.

- Mère, tu te sens bien!

- Plus ou moins. Alors…le bébé?

- Une fille, mère. Père, tu l'emmènes?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive! Il prit le couffin et l'apporta à sa famille. Angelika prit le bébé dans ces bras et le berça.

- Elle est superbe.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler?, demanda Raven à ses parents.

- Je ne sais pas chaton, dit Angelika. C'était moi qui avais choisi ton prénom et ton père ton deuxième prénom. Mais là, je sèche.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Claude en se rapprochant et en s'asseyant sur le lit à la gauche de Angelika pour mieux observer la fillette avec Integra qui jouait doucement avec une des boucles brunes du bébé.

- Dit toujours, répliqua Sébastian.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Rachael Victoria Phantomhive. Se serait bien, non?

Les Phantomhive s'échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas fou. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois et hochèrent la tête. Claude sourit.

. . .

Et comme le voulait la tradition, Angelika, Sébastian et Raven lancèrent la lanterne, d'un vert émeraude dans le ciel de nuit pour honorer la naissance de Rachael Victoria Phantomhive.

. . .

Environ six mois plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Integra de hurler de douleur. Ces contractions débutèrent en début de matinée au moment où elle bavardait avec les Phantomhive et Claude. Malheureusement, ces cris dérangèrent la petite Rachael et qui buvait son biberon de lait chaud dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Docteur Alberic avait été appelé et s'occupait maintenant de faire accoucher Integra. Elle était allongée sur le lit, la tête sur les cuisses de Claude. Tous les autres patientaient un peu plus loin le temps que notre troisième petit démon naisse.

Dix-neuf heures et quart plus tard

- Excellent comtesse Hellsing, votre enfant est là! s'écria Alberic en lui tendant un tas de couvertures où gigotait un petit démon.

Claude écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers Integra regardait leur petit. Claude écarta les pans du tissu et découvrit le bébé.

- Un garçon, c'est un garçon Integra, chuchota Claude en passant ces doigts dans les longs cheveux d'Integra. Nous avons un fils.

Le petit garçon avait une tignasse de mèches noires bleutées et des de jolies prunelles saphir. Il était pas mal 50% chacun de ces parents.

- Oui, murmura Integra. Un fils. Mais comment l'appeler?

Tout le monde dans la pièce se posait la question, sauf Alberic qui était parti depuis trente seconde.

- Moi, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Raven en se rapprochant d'Integra sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Claude.

- Je me disais que Mathias serait bien comme nom. Et Ryosuke comme deuxième prénom.

Ces parents, son oncle et sa tante étaient assez impressionnés par les choix de Raven. En effet, ce n'était de mauvaises idées. C'était même de très beaux noms.

- Oui…dit Integra. Qu'en penses-tu Claude, Mathias Ryosuke Hellsing?

- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Mon fils…tu t'appelleras Mathias Ryosuke Hellsing.


	6. Épilogue

Épilogue.

La vie était merveilleuse. Les Phantomhive et les Hellsing étaient à présent deux familles ne formant plus qu'une et la querelle opposant Sébastian et Claude s'atténua comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Angelika et Integra, ne voulant plus se séparer décidèrent de déménager la famille d'Integra au manoir Phantomhive. Elles avaient choisi celui-ci car il était plus grand, plus proche de Londres et en meilleur état que celui des Hellsing.

Fantom et Hellsing fusionnèrent pour devenir une compagnie de jouets et de friandises le jour et chasseur de mauvais démons et de vampires secondaires la nuit. On transféra le Q.G. d'Hellsing dans les ruines raccommodées du manoir de Vincent et de Rachel, les parents d'Angelika pour qu'il soit le plus proches des patronnes.

Les jours s'écoulaient et plus rien ne vint déranger la vie des Phantomhive et des Hellsing. Excepter…la visite de William qui vint juste souligner le fait qu'il aurait ENCORE des heures supplémentaires pour causes de la présence de douze démons et d'un vampire sadique à Londres (Comptant Angelika, Sébastian, Raven, Rachael, Integra, Claude, Mathias, Hannah, Timber, Canterbury, Thomson, Alberic et Alucard. Décidément, seul Alois n'a pas été transformé en démon. Pau'v ti pite!). S'en suivie de Grell qui retenta pour la Xème fois de séduire Sébastian, mais qui ficha le camp quand il vit la petite Rachael dans ces bras.

Pour éviter la tristesse de perte de proches, on transforma Walter, Bard, May Linn et Finny en démons. Malheureusement, le vieux Tanaka mourut avant de pouvoir être transformé. Mais on lui accorda de très belles funérailles.

Les Phantomhive, les Hellsing et leurs domestiques furent heureux pour l'éternité et Angelika et Integra n'eurent plus aucun autre enfant. (Pensez pas que je le dis de façon sec, c'est juste que c'est en masse comme ça)

Mais Raven, Rachael et Mathias perpétuèrent les lignées.

Raven rencontra à l'âge de seize ans durant une soirée mondaine un gentil jeune homme nommé Masamune Saga qui lui donna une fille brune aux yeux rouges qu'ils appelèrent Orihime. Masamune s'avérait être le fils d'Hannah et d'un démon sang-pur du Japon qu'elle avait épousé nommé Yokozawa Saga après avoir été libérée d'Alois. Les triplets étaient restés avec Alois qui resta vieux garçon pour le restant de ces jours et la lignée des Trancy disparut.

Rachael fini par épouser à dix-neuf ans Mathias et eurent un garçon aux cheveux auburn, avec des freckles et aux yeux dorés prénommé Onodera.

Sammy, lui, épousa une baronne appelée Joan Burnet et eurent une fille blonde aux yeux verts qu'ils nommèrent Elizabeth. (ND: la même Elizabeth que dans la vraie série)

Plus rien ne pouvait maintenant entraver le bonheur d'une famille de démons nageant dans le bonheur.

Fin

_(N-D: Pour ceux que se demandèrent pourquoi les enfants des deux comtesses portent les noms de leurs mères, c'est simplement parce que Michaelis et Faustus ne sont pas de vraies familles. Pas de troubles, ça vas s'arrêter à trois générations, c'est fini là! Merci d'avoir suivi ma saison trois.)_


End file.
